Something I can never ask for
by Loyalty counts
Summary: What would happen if Kyoko absolutely disbelieved that love existed, and Ren couldn't help himself fall in love with her? What if he accidentally slips her name causing them to get married? Will Kyoko hate him forever? Or would she finally learn to love?


Kyoko couldn't think straight. Her brain had shut down long ago, as soon as the blonde man stole her lips. This was a mistake. She had to stop it. But her heart wasn't up to it. She had long given up.

Long given into the only emotion she had been running from.

–-–-–-―-

She couldn't help but roll her eyes at what her classmates told her. How is that possible, their drama teacher to resign because he fell in love with some student.

"Moko-san, please don't go into their conversation. They don't usually have anything other than romance to speak about. And now they have created something bizarre, a notion even beyond what I can ever imagine."

Kanae Kotonami smiled. No wonder Kyoko was so unique, different from the usual thinking of the society. However, that didn't mean she should swear off love when she was the most deserving of it. Kanae knew what made her think like that.

"Kyoko, love does exist. And I won't comment on this topic because I have no idea if it really is true or false. Anyway, have you met your senpai this evening? Kijima-senpai will be waiting for the drawings soon."

Kyoko's eyes litup and she hurriedly ran outside her class. She had never met Kijima-senpai, but from what Kanae had described him, he was the heartthrob of the school.

"Ouch!" She fell backwards, her head hitting the someone's hard chest.

And she met the eyes of the one she didn't even think as meeting ever again.

A total stranger who happened to be a neighbour to the school.

Flash forward two years.

"Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko waved excitedly as he sat in the crowd. It was her graduation today, and he wouldn't have missed it for the world. She looked like the most beautiful graduate student, and Ren was sure she had already taken a few breaths of the men around here.

She ran up to him and hugged him, making his heart thump painfully fast. Kanae came right behind her, glaring at him. Kyoko pulled away and showed the certificate in her hand.

Ren couldn't help but feel proud for Kyoko. His chest sweled in pride as he restrained himself from capturing those sweet lips in a passionate liplock. Nothing, nothing can change the fact that he was in love with her.

But the sad part was, she never fell in love with him

Flashforward to Kyoko's wedding with Hizuri Koun.

"You liar! You backstabbing liar! You cheated our friendship!" She screamed through the bathroom as she remained locked inside. He tried to knock on the door as hard as possible, plead for her forgiveness, lowering himself as low as possible. But she didn't budge. Besides, this wasn't a choice given to him.

"Kyoko I―"

"Kyoko-chan. We would like to speak to you, it's very important."

Koun just stared at his father and her mother. Surely, his mother's last wish had to be for him to marry. And the worst part? She knew all about the desires he held back, the identity of the woman he sacrificed his heart in order to see her happy.

She emerged from where she had previously stationed herself, illiciting a sharp intake of breath from Koun's lips. She simply looked beautiful no matter how sorrowful she looked. A light blush rushed to her cheeks, thankfully hidden under the paleness of her skin due to intense breakdown.

"Koun never forced this marriage on you, my princess. Julie wished him to be Wed to you as a bequest."

Kyoko's lips trembled as her tears steadily fell down her cheeks. He really wanted to wash those tears off her face. Kiss them away so she could realize.

"Why me?" She whispered weakly. It was a question beyond an answer, which Koun had no strength to give her.

"It's because Kou―"

"I'd once mentioned you to my mother. She had been extremely and excruciatingly impressed."

Kuu gave an incredulous look as Saena remained impassive. It was clear that they weren't expecting him to lie.

Kyoko resigned back into the bathroom.

Until Koun knocked the door down and took her in his arms.

"Kyoko?" He asked groggily. She wasn't in the bed, sending him on edge as he stumbled off the sofa he'd been sleeping on last night. Did she really run away? Did she...

No, he won't let that happen.

He ran down the stairs forgetting his slippers and found her cooking breakfast for the both of them, in her perfect little kitchen as he had pictured in his dreams. The only differene was her face held no glow of happiness. And that, sent a pang in his heart, guilt chewing his chest off. He could feel the itchiness in his throat, forcing him to cough. But he restrained, swallowing the thick lump in his throat. Apparently, he didn't want to catch attention early in the morning.

He quickly ran back into their room, opening the drawers and designing a few things from his cards. Quickly but stealthily, he slipped it on the table, below his own table as Kyoko continued to stir the last of the curry.

A few minutes had gone by as she finally said a word; inquiring if he was coming in early or not. He replied in the negative, knowing that she wouldn't want to feel so awkward with him as this morning was already. And he knew he was right.

As she cleaned up the table, she noticed something peaking under his plate. She frowned as she pulled the card and―

A sweet smiley was drawing a smile on her face. He didn't need to see her to know she had cheered up.

He simply smiled as he drove towards his work.

No words were exchanged when he came back from his work, as they sat down to eat once again. Koun noticed her glancing at his plate again and again. He tried his best not to grin. It was a hopeful thought, but also he knew he shouldn't hope for too much. He had seen how he broke her trust already.

Koun murmured his thanks and slipped out of the dining room. Kyoko sighed, taking his plate and placing it over hers with the bowls around her. Maybe she was thinking too much. Maybe he was just doing it out of duty, she shouldn't bother much. Besides, he did seem kinda tired. His shoulders were drooping since the day she got married to him.

A frown deepened on her forehead as she entered their room. Her eyes automatically fixated on the man sleeping soundly on the sofa, a serene expression on his face. Kyoko would never admit it, but she felt relieved that her mother hadn't forced her to marry someone she would hate. Well, Ren was her best friend. Since the day she bumped into him. And how rude she'd been, he was so nice even though it was clearly her fault. And he even promised to pay her despite being the CEO of some big shot company she never had any idea about.

She chuckled, sitting on the edge of her bed. Truly, the day she glanced at the boards, she knew she was dead meat. Especially the way she ruined his shirt after his coffee stained her favourite shirt. And then there were the confessions of their past. That, was the best day ever. She never knew she could be anymore happier than being by his side.

Tying her hair up, Kyoko searched for her clip. And came up with another smiley sticky note.

"Your handmade food is the best food I have ever tasted. Would you try some chocolates I made for you, today?"

A smile slowly spread on her face, and her mood brightened up. She glanced down to a bento box open. There were a few chocolates that were disfigured. She chuckled as she downed all of them. Although they weren't completely sweet, they were okay.

And Koun was lucky enough to watch it grow.

"Umm, Koun?" Her sweet voice cut through his raging head. Where was he again? Right, in his bed. Of course, his head just had to throb today, he had an important meeting to attend. Also, if Kyoko saw him this way...

He will never forget the day he almost kissed her when she'd entered his condo just after he drove her. Yes, that, was a very regretful moment.

"I'm okay," he mumbled as he weakly pushed himself up and forced his eyes to stay wide open. His body felt like jelly, and his head felt like words were swimming inside them like a swarm of bees. Why did Kyoko still behave so bad with him? Why was he all alone here? Did he really have no one to lean on? Koun couldn't help but feel helpless and desperate. He just wanted to grip something hard, never let it slip through easily. Did Kyoko really slip through his fingertips?

"Koun!" He snapped his eyes open, (when did it close anyway?) and saw her standing right in front of him. Instantly, his arms wrapped around her, no, he wouldn't allow her to go. His heart was beating wildly, he felt cold like he was left stranded in the north pole.

"Please...please don't leave me..." He pleaded, his emerald green eyes dilated so wide, it almost looked like a poor dog with pleading eyes. He ran his hand over her face, like a child with no one to turn to. A rush of sympathy and pain coursed through her body watching him so weak. He burned like a heater, instinctively, her hand flew to his forehead and she gasped. He shouldn't be out of bed at all! In fact, the sofa was too small for him. (Wait, he slept on the sofa since he was married and Kyoko never even noticed that before? Kyoko! You oblivious woman!)

She slowly pulled him, forcing his body to follow hers as he refused to leave her. Yes, she didn't mind him hugging her so tightly. Moreover, it made her feel safe and her life was here, by his side with his hands around her. How can he, a man so handsome to be labeled as the most handsome man of Japan, be so vulnerable in front of her?

Kyoko pushed herself with him on the bed, with her hands on his chest. She heard him murmur in the pillow he just hit. She stopped moving about under him and blinked.

"Can you repeat what you just said?"

"I...have to...attend...tha—"

"I'll go in place of you. I know a thing or two about textiles, so don't worry, I'll take care of it." She pushed the bangs out of his face as he winced in pain. Why did he have to pull her so much towards him that she didn't want to leave? Koun was just her husband! And what kind of lunatic thoughts are covering her mind? No, she had to stop staring at his lips, or think about kissing his forehead. Okay, she can do that to stop him struggling. Closing her eyes, she pressed her lips on his forehead and smiled.

"I promise to take care of you."

Koun couldn't have slept better than that morning.

Although Kyoko slipped out of the room to attend his meeting.

"I'm sorry, for being a jerk," Kyoko began, as soon as he finished his food. He blinked his eyes confusedly, and Kyoko couldn't help but feel how adorable he looked.

"When did you —"

"Look, I know you will never blame me, so I am owning up. Let's start over. Hi, I am—"

"No, not from scratch. I want us to be the best friends we used to be. Please, I don't want to be reduced to a friend." Ren interrupted her. Kyoko faltered, she was speechless.

Koun! No! What are you doing? He cursed himself in his mind, why did he even utter those words? He must be delirious. Yes, that was it. So many thoughts ran in his mind. What if she slapped him? What if she stood up and left? What if she called him a ―

"I―I accept."

He snapped his eyes at her, watching her scramble from the chair and almost leave when he reflexively caught her wrist and tried to see her face. He would be proud to say, her face was burning with face couldn't have been more soft and beautiful, "Thank you. Thank you."

Kyoko bit her lip before nodding and hurrying out of the room.

Koun was really living in a dream.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY DARLING!" Kyoko looked up, alarmed to the loud bang of the front door. She had been pealing potatoes for Koun when an aggressively tensed woman burst inside. Well, Kyoko would never admit but she felt more inferior than before. This woman was a rose.

"WHERE IS KOUNY!" She continued to scream at the top of her lungs, and Kyoko wondered if her voice ever turn over. She really did have loud voice fit for a speaker. However, Kyoko didn't desire to get her eardrums numb before she even turned a century old.

"He is resting. And please lower your voice. He is extremely unwell."

The beautiful blond woman ran inside stunning Kyoko.

"Koun! My sweetheart!" She hugged his torso, however, Ren wasn't awake to push her away. Kyoto felt something strange bubbling up in her. She could feel something twisted and churning in her stomach as the woman threw herself on him. She didn't like any of this, the ugly feeling in her stomach or the woman. With a deep breath, she calmed herself down. For goodness'sake! Koun was sick! She had to be rational than be so unreasonably angry over such a trivial matter. "Excuse me, Miss. Koun is really sick. He needs this rest. If you could please..."

The woman wiped her tears and straightened up. Her brown eyes looked around her and at Kyoko, who was standing in a perfect posture of a richlady. A dark expression covered her beautiful features and she glared at Kyoko. Kyoko had a funny feeling this woman doesn't know her.

"Don't you have any work to do? Aren't maids supposed to do work when their master is sick? Go make him some broth or something! I hate to see maids that have nothing to do than try to get attention!" Kyoko was stunned, she hadn't expected that one in the least bit. She had been the daughter of a famous lawyer! And a well-known one at that! Well, this was her chance to finally appear humble and friendly.

"Should I throw you out?" Okay, being friendly is out of question.

"Kyoko!" He woke up with cold sweat running all over his body. He looked around the room and found someone sleeping peacefully on his bedside with her head lowered. It was probably night, maybe midnight, but he was happy she was there. Devastatingly, he couldn't see her. Well, it was better than not finding her silhouette here though.

"You know, I always thought I would never find any woman, just anyone who would be kind, caring, humble and so perfect, I still feel I am living a dream. If you were awake, Kyoko," he allowed a little laugh bubble his throat, "I'd never have any courage to confess any of this."

He stroke the soft locks of hair softly, with a gentle smile spread on his lips.

"I love you, Kyoko."

Suddenly, her head jerked and he stared at her; stunned. However the orbs that stared back at him in the darkness weren't Kyoko's.

"Kyoko?"

"Koun. I—Is it t—true?" He knew who this was.

"Melina, is this y—"

"First answer my question, Koun," she interjected him. He sighed, knowing he had no way out of this other than an honest answer. Or else, Melina Walker would keep pestering him forever.

"Yes, yes it is true."

She put her hand over her mouth, her eyes wild with shock and panic. No, this can't be true. She had loved him ever since they played together! This can't be true! "No, Koun. Tell me, tell me this is a joke," her pleading had no alternative answer, no hope left for her. He looked away, avoiding her pleading gaze studiously and she knew. She knew she had been defeated by someone she had never seen before.

"Koun?" A soft voice called out from outside. Melina noticed how he unconsciously smiled so gently, as the maid stood at the door. So, this was Kyoko. The orange haired woman, with bright amber eyes and a neutral expression. Although she looked plain, Melina could see a hint of beauty and tremendous shine on her face.

"I'm awake. Where were you, I thought you'd be beside me," Melina snapped her head and found him pouting at her. She was at loss, the man in front of her wasn't the one she'd grown up seeing. He had never been so comfortable in front of her, ever. She had always seen him as a gentleman who stood dignified and in control of the situation. But here, in front of her, he allowed someone else take control. Someone...someone who didn't look his equal. Someone who could never match the beauty of the Melina Walker.

"I—I am sorry. I thought since you were sleeping, I would complete the chores at home. You have a visitor, I'm really sorry I couldn't tell you before."

She lied, she could have easily complained, humiliated Melina and gain the satisfaction. She could have watched Koun reject her as bluntly as he can. But she didn't. She chose to respect her and let her still have his respect too. Just what kind of woman was she? Melina could feel the sinking feeling in her stomach as Koun gave her a pleading expression, rising her hopes only to fall because she knew she had no place in his heart. He had already placed this woman high above everything else, including his own health. And Melina could see, the effect she brought unto him.

"Melina Walker, this is my wife, Kyoko Hizuri. And Kyoko, this is my childhood friend—and classmate in elementary school, Melina Walker. Our families were friends since a long time," he introduced them both, although he could see that Melina had already met this woman. However, he could safely assume that she had misinterpreted her appearance. He slid his eyes back to the woman he loved to stare at, who was smiling politely at the unannounced visitor. And he just loved this about her, the way she looked past the mistakes and first impressions and overlooked the mistreatments they ever gave her.(Although Koun would make sure to take care of the revenge part. Buuuuut, Kyoko didn't need to know that. Or else, she wasn't his best friend for nothing)

"Nice to meet you, Miss Walker. I'm so sorry I couldn't be hospitable to you. With Corn bein―"

"Corn?"

"Yes, it is my nickname for him," Kyoko replied patiently, as she watched Koun grin and Melina meet his eyes.

"Would you like some dinner? It's time."

"Oh no, I just wanted to check Koun. I heard about his health and came running as soon as I could," Melina started to get up, not sure if she could handle herself if she were to stay any longer. Besides, she had to leave before her eyes started pouring with tears. She looked at Koun one last time, resolved and defeated. She wanted to run her hands through his hair, look for hours in his emerald green eyes. She almost touched his cheek, but thought against it. She closed her hands in a fist and punched him lightly. She gave him a watery smile, her eyes brimming with tears.

"T...take care, okay? Or else...or else I will personally beat you up," she choked out before scrambling off. She gave Kyoko one last trembling smile before finally leaving them alone.

Koun watched Kyoko, as she stared at the retreating figure with an expressionless face.

"What are you thinking?"

"Just how much it hurts to fall in love." Her eyes had softened when he spoke, a small smile already on her lips. His eyes went wide, he couldn't believe she found her out. Was Koun figured out too?

"Wh―why? I mean, it's not like you were in love before or anything," he stuttered. His heart was hammering, wondering just how long would it take for her to confront him. He already started feeling tired and a little cold. She sighed, making him feel a bunch of jumping nerves and frantic hormones.

"Well, my mom was. She loved my dad with all of her heart."

"And your dad left her as soon as you hit high school. But, not all people are like your dad, Kyoko. Look at Kanae, she got her―"

"Did you ever hear her say she was in love? She never said that. In fact, I don't think there is anything called as true love. Love, in real life is an infatuation. Nothing is what we all dream it to be, want it to be, or expect it."

"No, Kyoko. True love does exist. It is an emotion of being completely hopelessly devoted to the other person. And Kyoko, I may not be an expert in this emotion. But I know one thing. To be selfless and forgiving, to be kind and loyal, to be truthful and trustworthy is to be in love. In love with the person you expose all this qualities with ease. And nothing would seem appealing beside the happiness of the other person as long as you live. That is love. And love does exist."

Kyoko clenched her fist, denying with all her might as he stared at her. She had long thought about her raging emotions. And this is not what she wanted to hear anyway. She wanted to tend Koun. Oh wait, she was here to take care of him! How forgetful of her! She even forgot to give him his medicine!

"I'm so sorry, Koun! I almost forgot about your medicines! Let me get them!" She exclaimed as she moved swiftly.

"Kyoko!"

She halted in her steps, from the urgency in his voice. The desperation set her glued to the ground as he paused for several minutes.

"Love is real. It does exist. Please, don't ever forget that."

She nodded, before hurrying out of the room. If there was anything she'd want to do, it would be to block all her thoughts and lock inside a room.

Because she was starting to feel things.

Kyoko hid a smile, as he muttered curses under his breath when she came in. Their neighbour―Yashiro Yukihito―yet again had come to their house. For some reason, Ren's head would ache whenever Yashiro would come around. It was like he didn't like the way Yashiro would look at him(By the way, it was only when Kyoko could see Ren's face, not his)

Well, he left muttering something in Koun's ear. And that, sent Koun viral.

"I thought you were the good guy who was a gentleman," Kyoko teased him. He scowled, crossing his arms as he pouted adorably. Kyoko laughed at his expense as she took the dishes back to the kitchen. It looked as if he would be brooding for a while. She might as well assure him.

"I can't believe he would say that," he said again.

"What did he tell you?" She asked curiously.

"Something about being a chicken in a pot of another chicken still unable to—" he stopped abruptly. Kyoko arched an eyebrow at his expression, as he looked at her horrified. What did it mean? Why was he so terrified of what she might interpret? What was he going to say after that?

"Unable to what?" She prompted him. He sighed in relief, after staring at her blankly for several seconds.

"It's not that important. Besides, if I recalled it one more time, I am sure I will lose the energy to eat my medic—"

"Koun!"

He laughed, holding his hands up. She narrowed her eyes as she glared at him for trying to veer the scheduled doze. Now what was he up to?

"If you try to avoid your medicines, believe me, I will be the worst nightmare of your dreams!" She threatened.

More like the sweetest haven of every dream I see, he thought.

"Did you check the mail today, Kyoko?" He asked suddenly. Kyoko frowned at the sudden change of subject. His question caught her off guard.

"I don't usually check the mails, did you forget that?"

"Oh right, sorry," he smiled sheepishly as he stood up to leave.

She shook her head, dismissively. Sometimes, this tall man gets on her nerves.

"Kyoko!" Koun yelled frantically. He woke up in the middle of the night of his nightmare. He couldn't believe he saw her leaving him. His hands could not reach her no matter how long he stretched it.

Kyoko woke up, alarmed and drowsy. Koun was looking around, and suddenly looked at her. He the floor and embraced her tightly, delirious from his dream. She could feel his speeding heart, the wild breathing and how panicked he was. What made him so scared?

"Please...please don't leave me. I...I can't live without you," he whispered, pulling away and cupping her cheeks as he looked deep in her eyes in the darkness. Kyoko blushed, thanking God that it was dark and he couldn't see her expression. Her heart was hyperventilating at the cloe proximity, his breath fanning her face. She didn't care his breath smelled bad. She didn't care he was sweating. She didn't care he was probably showing his weakness. Because he had never behaved this way. Not even when she'd ignored him, threw accusations, gave him a cold shoulder and behaved as rude as possible. No, not even then. She just wanted kiss his worries away.

Wait, what?!

Kyoko gasped at her own thoughts, so impure! She shouldn't think of such things at such a time! She wasnt even supposed to―

That's when she nearly lost it, her brain stopped functioning, her heart halting to a complete stop like a car when the light turns red. And she could feel ants crawling her arm, spreading in her chest as she sat frozen in her place.

Right in front of her, he had uttered those words, unforgivably impossible words. She could not speak, as he captured her lips; his hands holding her waist as he kept her in place.

What was this feeling? Was she feeling desire? She could feel something bubbling in her, intoxicating her as he continued to gently move his lips on her own.

Was this love?

Deep deep down in her heart, she felt those raging emotions finally coming to an understanding she had so long ago tried to block out. She could herself rolling the barrier off her heart. And she gave in.

She slowly snaked her hand to his hair and moved her own lips as she closed her eyes.

He could see nothing, hear nothing, and feel nothing except, except Kyoko. He could bear no more, he could control his feelings, emotions and desires no longer. The thread of his patience and perseverance had long since broken. He lost it completely when she responded.

She responded.

He broke away, breathless and shocked. He couldn't see her face in the dark. He knew she had turned her head, he knew it. But she didn't respond to him, didn't reply to his confession. He almost lost the tiny ray of hope that ignited like a tiny fire. Up until―

Koun could not wait any longer than she could, she wrapped her hands around his neck yet again, and pressed her soft lips over his. And whispered in his ear:

"Same, Koun. I feel the same."

That night, they slept on the same bed, holding each other as close as possible.

Something between them had changed. Koun and Kyoko could feel it. It had somehow become more lively. Kyoko couldn't help the smile spreading on her face as she cooked breakfast. He had been so persistent this morning, not allowing her to get off the bed(still using his dream as an excuse).

But Kyoko had controlled the blush rising in her cheeks much longer than she could. Just being hugged like that made her crazy and red! What would happen if―

"I heard you applied for the job?" He asked, sliding on the chair. Kyoko smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I thought it wouldn't hurt to earn some money on my own too. Although you are my best friend and husband―"

"Now possessive lover. Oh yeah, tell Fuwa Sho to stop calling you every Thursday. I don't want him to meet you," Koun said thoughtfully.

Kyoko frowned. She whirler around, finding Koun staring at her seriously. For some reason, his gaze caused her to forget what she was going to say.

Koun stood up and slowly came towards her, making her heart bang like crazy. She could feel herself not moving, being fixed by his gaze, those smoldering beautiful emerald eyes staring right through her soul.

"You, Kyoko Hizuri, are not going for work. I won't allow that," then he captured her lips yet again. Kyoko didn't know why, but suddenly her name sounded ten times pretty than it ever did. She could feel him running his hand up and down her back, burning wherever he touched her. Her grip over his shirt collar tightened when her legs gave away, as he held her close.

That day, Koun arrived late for work with his lips swollen. All the while, Kyoko had been in a blanket, curled inside with a dark blush covering her face. She couldn't even think what would have happened if the pan on the stove had not flipped.

"I'm home!" Koun said, excited to see his wife. An excited giggle spread a wide grin on his face.

And, from inside came a tiny figure running and skipping towards him as he spread his arms.

"Rui!" He said, laughing as a woman from inside came out, with her hands folded over her chest. Koun pulled her into him, as the small black haired girl giggled uncontrollably. And that's when Koun knew that something was up.

"Rui..." He said.

She giggled in her hand as he glanced at Kyoko. Kyoko was dripping wet from her shoulders, her yellow sundress visible to Koun. She blushed when his eyes turned dark with lust and she looked away. Even after four years of marriage, she still blushed around him.

He looked back at Rui as she splashed the water from the water gun and wiggled out of his hold. She ran out of the house into their lawn, playing around with the other children. Kanae was with her daughter, trying to get away from the water gun which the children splashed around.

Kyoko went back in, ready to change into her other clothes since her sundress got wet. Koun winced as he kept his shoes in the rack. So, it seemed that Kyoko was still mad at him. Well, it was upto him after all to get that upturned smile into a bright beautiful grin.

He slowly approached her from the back, wrapping his arms around her waist as she was about to slide the shirt on her. Kyoko could feel her heart speed as his hands ghosted over her shoulder, moving more towards her―

"Didn't I tell you to stay away in the morning?" Kyoko concentrated on her anger as he moved his lips on her shoulder. She could feel her brain shutting down, her body begging her to give in.

"I'm sorry," he murmured in her hair. She shook him and moved towards their bathroom. He pulled her into him, as she yelped.

"Koun, wha―"

He silenced her with a searing kiss, holding her so delicately as if she would run away. And he was right in a way, she would avoid him until he showed her an evidence for his undoing. Besides, there was no way he could remain unattended by his wife. Even though she would still feel shy and modest. And that's what he loved about her anyway. It always made him cover her from the hungry eyes of the lust filled eyes of the men. And well, that was kind of the reason why Kyoko was pissed off in the first place. Because he punched a guy in his gut.

He pinned her against the wall, leaving no room for escape. A smile tugged on his lips as she responded to his kiss, which just showed how less she could restrain too. They pulled away after a few minutes, as Kyoko stared into his eyes. He pulled her into his embrace, lifting her petite form and laying her on the bed.

Kyoko pushed him, glaring at him as she realized what he was tring to do. He pouted adorably as she rose from the bed.

"You aren't forgiven Koun. What you did to that guy was uncalled for."

"Kyoko, he deserved it. Who ever stares at my wife deserves such a treatment. If you hadn't stopped me, I would have really made sure his eyes were swollen."

Kyoko blushed, as Koun's eyes darkened with anger. She slapped his arm, still glaring.

"No, he didn't. And you wouldn't have dared. If you really would have done something grave, I would have packed my bags and left the house for sure."

Koun pushed her back on the bed. His eyes looking deep in her eyes.

"Then I wil do everything to get you back. I will follow you and keep kissing you, whispering my apology until you forgive me," he said huskily, going in for another kiss.

Kyoko controlled her laugh, as she managed to glare at him again and hold him far from her body. He unleashed his powered filled pleading eyes on her as she sighed. If there was anything she could never handle, it was the trick he always pulled on her.

"Pleeeeeaaaaseee?"

"You have a daughter now Koun. And stop acting like a two year old."

He rolled them over, and she was the one on top of him. He gripped her hands as she looked into her eyes.

"So what does my lady ask for forgiveness?"

"She asks for her husband to apologize to that man, and make sure he is okay."

Koun mentally crossed his fingers as he agreed. She didn't need to know that he had made sure that man didn't live in Tokyo. And that he was probably in the hospital crying out in pain. No, she didn't need to know that.

She smiled at him as he pulled her hands away from his chest and kissed her.

"Mommy! Daddy!" They pulled apart as Rui came running inside. Kyoko looked at Koun with a smirk, as she rose from her bed all the while pulling her shirt down.

"Water!" She splashed water on the two adults, making Koun laugh and lift her in the air.

"Yes, water!" He gently took the water gun and splashed on Kyoko as she tried to hide away from the water.

As Kanae watched them play from the corridors, she smiled.

"Love is not an illusion. It is an emotion that people dont usually understand. Because loves doesn't have a single definition. Love is a symbol. You, Kyoko have the love of selflessness. It's not a biizzare notion. It's beyond every picture u knee."

The End.


End file.
